As the scale of a service provider network grows, the complexity of network management/maintenance and service provisioning increases exponentially. Software defined networking (SDN) allows network administrators to manage network services through abstraction of higher-level functionality. This is done by decoupling the system that makes decisions about where traffic is sent (the control plane) from the underlying systems that forward traffic to the selected destination (the data plane).